


The Quiet Campsite

by DiscoTrek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, I can dream, Just because she didn't write it doesn't mean it didn't happen, Magic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, While Ron was away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoTrek/pseuds/DiscoTrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron had left his friends alone, they seemed lost without him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Campsite

She looked over her shoulder to check if he was still distracted. He was slowly making the enchantment around the site. She knew she had time. Without hesitation, she pulled out a rune that was especially meant for tracking.They were more difficult to use without the accompaniment of a wand, but it would still do.She grasped the rune in her hand until her knuckles grew white. Her lips trembled from the cold as she whispered the required spell. When her words were but done, she rolled the run like a die onto the rock ground where their campsite sat. To her complete misery, the run remained blank. Ron's whereabouts remained a mystery.  
"You don't think I tried that already?" Harry spat, startling Hermione in her silence. She turned slightly towards him. "Do you think it hurts to stop trying?" She asked faintly, and less accusingly than she wanted to. "Yeah, maybe it does. We're wasting your time!" Hermione scoffed and rose to her feet. "And how exactly are we supposed to spend our time?"" She shrieked. "We aren't even close to finding the other horcruxes! We don't even have a way to destroy the one we have in hand! Tell me again how I'm wasting my time!" Harry walked over to her calmly and embraced her tightly in his arms.It was only then that she realized she had been crying.  
"I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm finding it hard to hope that he'll come back to us. I'm spending all my hope on the fact that he's still alive." Hermione nodded against shoulder, simultaneously wiping her tears. "I know how you feel, but I feel like I'm drowning whenever I think of him." She said weakly against his dampened shirt. Harry sighed, thinking about her and thinking about Ron. Their union seemed to be so anticipated by everyone around them, but Harry couldn't bring himself to like it. His self-diagnosis was fear of losing what they had had for so many years; their inseparable friendship.  
That explanation served him well for a while, but he found himself getting angry when anyone pressed it. Anger seemed to be his go-to emotion at the present time. Hermione pulling away from his arms interrupted Harry's distraction. "I'll help set up the tent," she whispered. He nodded and moved to help her. Though it took a while, they set up their camp in complete silence. Both were buried so deeply in their own worries and thoughts. They couldn't even bring themselves to listen to the radio anymore, in case Ron's name were to come up at all. So they sat, alone and quiet, until,  
"Hermione," Harry asked, startling the silence away. "Yes?" She asked without looking over at him. "Do you ever wish you were a muggle? That you were completely oblivious to everything having to do with magic?" Hermione's eyes flickered towards him. "I never used to, but lately, yes. Constantly." She replied with pain in her voice. The image of her parents flashed before her, making her cringe. "It's the same with me," Harry started, "Life with the Dursleys was not ideal, but at least it was living." He snorted without humor. Hermione tilted her head empathetically before getting up and going to sit beside Harry. He forced a smile at her and then continued the staring contest he had been having with the floor.  
"I'm sorry this is happening to you, Harry." She whispered. Harry met her with his eyes and replied genuinely, "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Hermione." They stared into each other for a moment before Harry took his first step away from the path he had been on for so long. He gently pressed his lips against hers, tasting the mint she had chewed and the tears she had shed earlier. Her hand suddenly extended forward to stoke his thigh, causing him to startle and nearly fall off of the bench on which they sat.  
Suddenly, the fear and unpreparedness of adolescence switched off for him. He had never felt so adult in his entire life. He stood, taking Hermione with him, and deepened their kiss. His lips massaged hers as his hands pressed her body to his own from the base of her back. As he did, she hummed into his mouth. For the first time in weeks, she was not thinking, at all, of Ron. And she liked that. Their bodies were mingling and communicating years of ignored glances and stifled urges. They were opening up a feeling in each other that they had little understanding of, but liked very, very much. Hermione gasped for air when Harry released her lips to tear her sweater from her body. She helped jerk it over her head and began undoing her pants util Harry lifted her and threw her onto the sleeping mat that was positioned behind them.  
He ripped his shirt off quickly and straddled her so she could look into his eyes. "Harry," She whispered. He bit his lip and nodded. "I don't know what either of us will want after this." She stated ominously. Harry sighed and contemplated for a moment before planting a small kiss on her neck. "If this becomes nothing, no one needs to know. Ginny and Ron will never know." Hermione nodded. "But, he continued, "If this does become something, I want you to know that I would fight for it, and cherish it. Either way, I will never stop loving you." Harry spoke earnestly. Hermione laid still for a moment, but then grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer for another kiss. "I believe you." She replied eagerly. They continued their dance until the rest of their clothes were pooled on the floor. Hermione stroked the back of his hair, and with a whispered enchantment, the lanterns all dimmed until only darkness covered them.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I do not ship their characters in the books, but I do ship them in the films. (I know I don't make sense)


End file.
